This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-390574, filed Dec. 22, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus equipped with a display device, particularly, to an improvement of a mounting structure for mounting a liquid crystal display unit (hereinafter referred to simply as an LCD unit) to an information processing apparatus equipped with a display device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus such as a digital camera, the portability is of a high importance, and a very high demand is being directed to the miniaturization of the apparatus, particularly, to the reduction in the thickness of the apparatus. The information processing apparatus of this kind is equipped in many cases with an LCD unit for displaying information such as a photographed image on the back surface of, for example, an outer cover. The LCD unit is generally formed thin and, thus, is highly desirable for use in a portable information processing apparatus such as a digital camera, which strongly requires the reduction in the thickness of the apparatus.
The digital cameral equipped with an LCD unit has a back surface structure as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, wherein FIG. 1A is an oblique view showing the back surface of a digital camera 90, and FIG. 1B is a side view showing the left-side surface of the digital camera 90. In general, the digital camera 90 comprises an outer cover 91 prepared by an injection molding of, for example, a plastic material. An open portion 92 is formed in the outer cover 91. A LCD module 93 for displaying the photographed image is mounted to the open portion 92 such that the display surface of the LCD module 93 is exposed to the outside.
The outer cover 91 has a mounting structure as shown in, for example, FIGS. 2 and 3, to which the LCD module 93 is mounted. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view schematically showing the construction along the line IIxe2x80x94II shown in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view schematically showing the state that the LCD module 93 is separated from the outer cover 91 having the mounting structure as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the LCD module 93 comprises an LCD as a planar display element having the display surface protected by, for example, a glass. The LCD is housed in a metal package 95 holding the LCD such that the display surface of the LCD can be recognized from the outside. The metal package 95 includes a pair of mounting flanges 95A, 95B extending from both sides of a frame body for mounting the metal package 95 to the outer cover 91. Through-holes 95C and 95D for inserting mounting screws are formed in the flanges 95A and 95B, respectively, as shown in FIG. 3. Also, a peripheral portion 95E covering in a band-like fashion the peripheral portion of the display surface of the LCD and defining a window is formed in the metal package 95.
Incidentally, a flexible cable (not shown) for connecting the LCD to an outer circuit extends from the metal package 95.
An open portion 92 has a shape and a size conforming with the LCD module 93 so as to receive the LCD module 93, and a mounting boss 96 having a pair of screw holes 96A, 96B is arranged in a peripheral portion inside the outer cover 91 defining the open portion 92. Also, a window frame 96C covering the peripheral portion of the display surface of the mounted LCD module 93 is formed in the peripheral portion outside the outer cover 91 defining the open portion 92. The window frame portion 95E is mainly intended to prevent the peripheral portion 95E of the metal package 95 in the peripheral portion of the display surface of the LCD from being exposed directly to the outside so as to not to impair the outer appearance and is formed to project to the outside from the outer cover 91.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the LCD module 93 is mounted to the open portion 92, the peripheral portion on the side of the display surface of the LCD module 93 is allowed to abut against the inner surface of the window frame portion 96C of the open portion 92 so as to allow the display surface of the LCD to be observed through the open portion 92. Also, the mounting flanges 95A, 95B of the metal package 95 are screwed to the mounting boss 96 by mounting screws 97A, 97B. As a result, the LCD module 93 is mounted to a digital cameral body 91.
However, a serious problem is generated in the conventional LCD mounting structure described above. It should be noted that, since the outer cover 91 is formed by the injection molding of, for example, a plastic material, it is necessary for the window frame portion 96C to have an ordinary thickness of about 1.5 mm. The particular thickness is added as it is as a thickness of the digital camera body 90, resulting in failure to reduce the thickness of the apparatus because of the increased thickness of the window frame portion 96C in spite of the use of the LCD having a merit of a small thickness. In addition, the window frame portion 96 projects to the outside so as to impair the outer appearance.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus having an improved structure for mounting a display unit.
In the improved mounting structure, it suffices for the protruding amount of the display device mounting section protruding on the surface of the outer casing member to be light so as to contribute to the further reduction in the thickness of the information processing apparatus constructed such that the display surface of the plate-type display device constitute a part of the outer casing member.
Also, in the improved mounting structure, the peripheral structure of the open portion for mounting the display device of the outer casing is simplified so as to facilitate the manufacture of the outer casing member.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a plate-like display device including a plate-like display element having a display surface, and a cover holding the plate-type display element so as to expose the display surface of the plate-like display element to the outside, the cover having a first mounting section;
a mounting member for mounting the display device, the mounting member including a window frame having a second mounting section and covering the display device in a manner to expose the display surface of the plate-like display device to the outside; and
an outer casing member defining an open portion in which the mounting member is fixed, including a fixing base for fixing the first and second mounting sections;
wherein, under the state that the mounting member mounting the display device is mounted to the open portion of the outer casing member so as to permit the mounting member to be fixed to the fixing base, the display surface and the window frame of the plate-like display device are exposed to the outside of the outer casing member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a package type plate-like display device including an LCD plate-like display element having an LCD display surface and a cover for holding the display element in a manner to expose the display surface of the display element to the outside;
a mounting member for mounting the plate-like display device, the mounting member including a window frame having a second mounting section and covering the plate-like display device in a manner to expose the display surface of the display device to the outside; and
an outer casing member defining an open portion in which the mounting member mounting the display device is mounted and including a fixing base for fixing the first and second mounting sections;
wherein, under the state that the mounting member mounting the display device is mounted to the open portion of the outer casing member so as to permit the mounting member to be fixed to the fixing base, the display surface and the window frame of the display device are exposed to the outside of the outer casing member.
Further, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a plate-like display device including a plate-like display element having a display surface;
a mounting member for mounting the plate-like display device, the mounting member including a window frame covering the display device in a manner to expose the display surface of the display device to the outside; and
an outer casing member defining an open portion in which the mounting member mounting the display device is mounted, including a fixing base for fixing the mounting member;
wherein, under the state that the mounting member mounting the display device is mounted to the open portion of the outer casing member so as to permit the mounting member to be fixed to the fixing base, the display surface and the window frame of the plate-like display device are exposed to the outside of the outer casing member.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.